


I'm gonna leave you

by NatBarrett



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	I'm gonna leave you

У Джимми были длинные худые пальцы, которые перебирали стопку пластинок; он что-то тихо говорил себе под нос, и Плант отметил, что пластинки почти те же самые, что и у него самого: Мадди Уотерс, Ларри Уильямс, Бадди Гай, Дилан и ранний Элвис. Он выцепил из стопки Диксона и подскочил на ноги. Подскочил – громко сказано, скорее, аккуратно поднялся на ноги, но Роберт так нервничал, что от неожиданности чуть не уронил чашку с чаем из рук, заботливо предложенную хозяином. Джимми тихо хмыкнул и подошёл к проигрывателю, без лишних слов вставляя пластинку. Когда заиграла «You Shook Me», Пейдж с ожиданием посмотрел на Планта.

– Я бы хотел послушать Диксона вживую, – с тихим вздохом вырвалось у Роберта. Джимми кивнул. Его взгляд упал на пепельницу и лежащую рядом целую сигарету, которую он тут же незамедлительно вставил в рот и закурил. – Классная песня.  
– Ага, – медленно протянул Джимми, всё ещё продолжая смотреть с каким-то ожиданием. Он опять сел рядом с Плантом на пол и протянул ему свою сигарету. – Последняя. Делюсь самим дорогим, – он улыбнулся уголками губ, и Роберт прикоснулся к его мозолистым пальцам, забирая сигарету. – Любишь Джоан Баэз?  
– Приятный голосок и акустика, – кивнул Роберт, затягиваясь. – Но причём тут?..

Джимми опять поднялся и поменял пластинку. На этот раз – Джоан, и Роберт даже узнал песню, хотя слова помнил довольно смутно. Пейдж прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь. Его длинные пальцы медленно постукивали по тумбе, на которой стоял проигрыватель, а губы, кажется, повторяли слова за Баэз.  
Он резко выключил проигрыватель, схватил стоящую рядом гитару и подошёл к Роберту. Его руки мягко, но требовательно забрали сигарету из рук Роберта. Он сделал затяжку и бросил сигарету в пепельницу, но промахнулся. Теперь хмыкнул Роберт.

– Слова знаешь? Ну или хотя бы «You know babe, babe, babe, I’m gonna leave you» напеть сможешь? – спросил Джимми, проводя пальцами по струнам. Роберт неосознанно задержал взгляд на них.  
– А там есть другие слова? – нервно пожал плечами Роберт, наконец, понимая, чего от него хотят. Джимми тепло ему улыбнулся, не ухмыльнулся, и начал играть.

Это была, несомненно, «I’m gonna leave you». Роберт уловил знакомый мотив. Но Джимми что-то делал с ней.   
Замедлил.  
Придал тягучую неторопливость.

Роберт смотрел на его пальцы, то быстро, то медленные перебирающие струны, а мелодия будто врезалась в голову.

Он вздрогнул, вырываясь из оцепенения, когда Джимми резко перестал играть. Он еще секунд десять смотрел на его пальцы, а потом понял, что надо поднять голову. Пейдж смотрел на него с вежливым недоумением.

– Ты пропустил момент, когда должен был петь, – не сумев сдержать улыбку, сказал Джимми. Роберт мотнул головой.   
– Извини. Просто ты…  
– Неплохо играю, да? – внезапно рассмеялся Джимми, и Роберт тоже подхватил смех. – В любом случае, ты понял.  
– Более чем. Чёрт, мне правда жаль, что я забылся, – сказал Роберт. В один момент, который он резко упустил, ему стало легко. Общаться с этим парнем из Ярдбёрдс стало легко. Как будто они знакомы года два как минимум, а на деле просто Джимми сыграл Джоан, а Роберт стоял с открытым ртом и слушал это.

Джимми взлохматил чёрные волосы, но после, одумавшись, аккуратно пригладил их (хотя это не очень помогло).

– Знаешь, парень… То есть, Роберт, прости. Так вот, Роберт, оставайся здесь на ночь. Ну, если хочешь. Потому что… Я ещё хотел попытаться сыграть «You shook me», может ты…  
– Да, останусь, – поняв, что его не радует перспектива добираться обратно до Бирмингема из Пангборна, ответил Плант. 

Джимми даже нашёл пачку сигарет, которая, оказывается, лежала за отодвинутой гитарой, предложил скрутить косячок, но Роберт, на удивление, отказался. Он перебирал пластинки Джимми, прислонившись спиной к его спине, говорил, как в подростковом возрасте ходил на Бо Дидли и Литтл Ричарда, и Джимми, кажется, кивал, иногда говоря что-то.   
Когда Роберт опустил руку на пол, то понял, что опустил её прямо на расслабленную кисть Джимми. Почему-то ему подумалось, что в этом жесте не было ничего предосудительного, и он так и оставил руку. Джимми напрягся, но ничего не сказал.

– А кто ещё играет в группе? «The New Yardbirds», да?  
– Джон Пол Джонс. Ты его, наверно, знаешь, – ответил Джимми.  
– Конечно, знаю. А на барабанах?  
– Пока не нашёл, – покачал головой Пейдж, и его волосы защекотали открытую шею Роберта, заставив того поёжиться и слегка отстраниться. В этот момент он ещё подумал, что неплохо было бы сообщить об этом Бонзо, но это потом.

А пока он курил, прислонившись спиной к Джимми, сидя на полу в его квартире, и слушал играющую Джоан Баэз, которую так заботливо поставил Джимми, чтобы Роберт больше не путался.


End file.
